Takumi Hijirihara (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Takumi Hijirihara was a student survivor of a massacre that Mukuro Ikusaba caused. This event caused Takumi to develop an obsession with killing, so he sought out other killers and graded them based on how passionate they were for the act of murder and would kill those who only killed for petty reasons all while under the guise of the infamous Killer Killer. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C,' Varies' with Super Murder Mimicry Name: Takumi Hijirihara (Also known as the Killer Killer) Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Serial Killer, Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Has precisely cut a building-sized parasite into pieces before they even notice), Information Manipulation (Was able to erase all information about someone in one night), Information Analysis, Power Mimicry (By viewing how someone kills someone or the aftermath of their murder Takumi can replicate the kill on them), Afterimage, Instinctive Reactions (Deflected a bunch of fireworks while his eyes were closed), Resistance to Mind Control (Was unaffected by Ruruka's mind control sweet), Emotional Manipulation (Has been stated to be one of the people to never fall into despair) and Illusion Creation (Resisted Ted's firework illusions) Attack Potency: Town Level (The only member of the Future Foundation that could stop him was Kyosuke Munakata who has fought against Peko Pekoyama who fought against Mukuro Ikusaba), Varies with Super Murder Mimicry Speed: At least Hypersonic (Managed to get far away from a building as it was exploding), Varies with Super Murder Mimicry Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Level Durability: Town Level Stamina: Superhuman (Escaped Future Foundation pursuit after being impaled through the chest) Range: Standard melee range to Tens of metres Standard Equipment: Knife Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has solved several murders that the police couldn't solve, One of these cases was solved within mere seconds, Has fully erased all info on a person's existence in one night) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Murder Mimicry: Once Takumi sees someone kill someone or the body of their victim then he can kill the person in a similar way to how they killed their victim, however, Takumi's technique will be a lot better than what his victim could do. ** Extreme Jigsaw Murder: Takumi precisely slashes the opponent into hundreds of pieces with the opponent being pulled back together before exploding into hundreds of pieces. ** Super Kill Steal: Takumi erases all information about a person, with the only evidence of the existence being people who met them in real life. ** Super Copycat Murder: Takumi grabs the opponents weapon or something that can be used as a substitute and impales them with it. ** Super Hanging: Takumi grabs the person by their tie and trips them off of a high place like a building which makes it look like the hanged them self. ** Super Explosion Murder: Takumi deflects all of the opponent's attacks back at them to kill them ** Super Decapitation: Takumi cuts off the opponents head so hard that it also cuts apart the area around Takumi. ** Super Mass Murder: Takumi slashes which creates a shockwave that cuts all opponents around Takumi. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier